real_ghost_stories_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 259: Richard in Chattanooga
First uploaded April 25, 2015 Episode Details * This episode re-caps all the paranormal activity described by the caller known only as "Richard in Chattanooga," who called in with a series of stories about his on-going paranormal experiences before suddenly lapsing into silence. * Richard's first call explains how with he and his wife recently bought a house in need of serious fixing up. Because he was away during the purchase of the house, Richard had only seen the house through photos. The first time Richard actually walked into the house, he says, the atmosphere felt so thick it was as if he was wading through it. He explains that the paranormal activity began soon after they moved in: he woke up one morning to find every cabinet in the kitchen open and saw a toy he and his daughter had played with the previous day standing in the middle of the kitchen floor. When he investigated further, he found that the drawers and cabinets throughout the house were open. Richard then describes how a friend who came over heard voices in the empty house and was so terrified he ran out. Finally, Richard recounts waking up one night to the feeling of being held down in bed while, that same night, his wife ran into the bedroom saying she saw a strange man in a cloak standing in the hallway. * Richard’s second call thanks Tony and Jenny for allowing him to tell his story and provides an update on his living situation. He explains that he and his family are still living in the house because their finances are tied up in rental properties (and because Richard wouldn’t feel right about letting another unsuspecting family end up with the house). He explains that they tried to have the house cleansed only to have the activity get worse, and the energy seems to be focusing on his two older daughters. He explains discovering from his realtor that the family who had previously lived in the house had suddenly moved out in the middle of the night, leaving the house to be repossessed by the bank--which was why they were able to buy it so cheaply. Next, he describes feeling watched at night, feeling someone pulling at his feet while lying in bed, smelling sulfur throughout the house, and seeing his wife begin to suffer dramatic and uncharacteristic mood swings. The call then abruptly cuts out. * Tony explains that when many times when Richard would call, he would have to try a number of times to record his story because the call would cut out or would be broken up by loud sounds. * Richard’s third call provides another update in which he describes what happened when they had a medium come to the house. He explains that she went first to their bedroom, where she stopped at the foot of their bed before opening their closet door, gasping, and then unceremoniously leaving the house, claiming she couldn't help. He describes one night he heard their dog growling from the hallway and knew something was about to happen. He explains that he got out of bed and heard someone pounding on the front door, but when he opened it, he found no one. When he returned to the bedroom, his wife said she saw the figure of the cloaked man again. Richard then describes how he invited a friend over only to have the friend refuse to enter the house. see below He describes being afraid of what could happen next. * Tony describes the “unexplained breeze sound” that occurs towards the end of the call, for which neither Tony nor Richard have an explanation. Tony also describes finding out from Richard that the on-going beeping sound in the background is from the smoke alarms in the house, which are continually running out of batteries, no matter how many times Richard replaces them. * In Richard’s fourth and final call, he thanks Tony, Jenny, and the listeners for their feedback. He describes going to his mother’s house to help her move some things around and then offering to move some of the things into her attic. When he climbed the ladder to the attic, he saw a huge engraved chest in the back of the room. Richard broke the lock off the chest and found bags of hair, books of black magic, and pictures of women in black robes--including his mother. He describes finding an Egyptian eye-like symbol in some of the books, which he recognized as the same symbol his mother had encouraged him to get as a tattoo when he was a teenager. When he then meets up with an old family friend, he discovers the friend has the same Egyptian-eye tattoo as the one Richard got as a teenager--in the same location and on the same leg. He then recounts a separate story of being awoken by his daughter telling him her bed had been moved and the sheets pulled off before something strange and sinister screamed in her face. He explains feeling like he has to get out of the house and try to start over. Richard describes feeling frightened and defeated and wonders if he’s the problem. * Tony explains that after this fourth call, he never heard from Richard again; what became of him and his story remains a mystery. Tony then shares one listener’s story of seeing a strange demonic figure after hearing the EVP from Richard’s call. Tony reports that several listeners have claimed to feel ill after hearing that portion of the call. Tony then reads some of the advice and responses various listeners have offered Richard.